<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From a Broken World to a Loving Home by Nighthowler252</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747367">From a Broken World to a Loving Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252'>Nighthowler252</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse Luna [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, I'm to sick for tags, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Creation.<br/>                        Destruction.<br/>Positivity.<br/>                        Negativity.<br/>Life.<br/>                        Death.<br/>Sun.<br/>                        Moon.<br/>    There are always opposites that keep the balance of things, two sides of the same coin. Some think that only one side of the spectrum is good, but not everything is what it seems. The Creator could truly be the Destroyer if you truly think about it. Life is just crowded while Death is curing the land. Positivity could be lonely while Negativity has a family… <br/>Welcome to Multiverse Luna</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nightmare&amp;gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multiverse Luna [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From a Broken World to a Loving Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635527">Christmas Special 2019 (Nightmare's gang)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh">SkylerSkyhigh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X">Tereox_X</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, at the moment of posting this story I'm too ill to write anything and I wrote this a few weeks ago, so why not post a one-shot. This is a multiverse I made, there will be more on that in the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A glitchy portal opened in the new AU, X-tale, showing a black skeleton with blue markings that resembled tear tracks on his cheeks. Multi-colored eye-lights scanned the AU, it was blank just like own home, the anti-void. One name came to the skeleton’s mind when he saw everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ink</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated that he was the one deemed as the ‘Destroyer’ the ‘Error’ while Ink caused most of the harm but of course being different caused misunderstandings and hatred. At least he had Nightmare and his ‘sons’ that cared about him and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Error was the one that brought all the kids to Nightmare, a small skeleton by the name Killer who was the eldest by four years, Horror and Dust who were both six. Nightmare had called them his boys ever since. Error had often wondered if they considered him a parent as well or just a family friend. Before Error realized it he had been smiling at the thoughts rampaging his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error shook his head, regaining control of his mind. While wandering around the blank AU, he saw something odd. Blotches of purple scattered the blank floor, following the trail Error found a child around four years old alone and crying. Quickly making his way over to the child Error saw that it was the AU’s Sans. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>H-hey kId, ArE yOu AlRiGhT?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small skeleton clung onto Error muttering something about being happy to see another person. Error grabbed the kid’s wrists hushing him gently, no child should be alone at such a delicate age Error would know that first hand. The dark skeleton picked up the kid only to sense something wrong with his soul, whispering a small apology in the child’s ear he knocked him out with a powder Dust had made– in the case of Killer having a night terror and didn’t want to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Error knew that the kid was asleep he took out his soul, only to find it fused with a human’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>LeT’s FiX tHaT sHaLl We? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And so he did. Error removed the human half and replaced it with another Sans’ soul he had in his Anti-Void home. Though in doing so made the kid’s soul weaker than most, he’d need to be careful and never let it crack too deep, or else it would be fatal. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I kNoW a PlAcE wHeRe YoU’d Be SaFe, I’m TaKiNg YoU tO NiGhTmArE.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error cradled the kid in his arms– </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>void</em>
  </b>
  <span> Nightmare got him holding kids in his arms so his Haphephobia wouldn’t be a pain– and opened a glitchy white portal to Nightmare’s castle then jumped through landing in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NiGhTmArE, I nEeD yOuR hElP hErE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He called. Nightmare perked up when he heard the glitchy voice a smile on his face, but once he saw the child he shot up and used a tendril to take the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Killer, Dust, get some warm blankets. Horror, get some somewhat solid food. Error, go rest, and explain where you found him.</b>
  <span>” Nightmare ordered while holding the small skeleton in his arms. Error did as he was told, he would never listen to anyone order him around but Nightmare was the exception. Once all was explained to Nightmare his one eye was filled with pity and sorrow for the young skeleton which he cradled with such care.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What ArE yoU gOing to do With hIm?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Error asked, his voice not glitching as bad as before due to his comfort with Nightmare and his boys. Nightmare’s teal eye-light glowed softly while looking at the kid in his arms a small smile creeping onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’ll take him in. I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind a little brother.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Multiverse Luna is a multiverse where anyone over 100 is an adult while anyone that isn't is a child. Nightmare had adopted his team as his sons, Dream, and Ink are a thing in this and they adopted blue. If anyone chooses to do this multiverse please make sure you don't say you created it. I'm sure I'm not the only one with this idea, so please be nice.<br/>Here are everyone's ages:<br/>Error over 1,000<br/>Nightmare 504<br/>Killer 10 <br/>Horror 6 <br/>Dust 6 <br/>Cross 4</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>